Nurarihyon Alien Mission
Mission Objective Gantz just displayed the image with the text "Now you bastards are going to find and kill this" and a photo of the Nurarihyon. Targets Nurarihyon Alien. (Official) Tengu Alien. Inugami Alien. Several Yokai aliens. Players Tokyo Team *Masaru Kato *Hiroto Sakurai *Reika Shimohira *Hoi Hoi *Kouki Inaba *Yoshikazu Suzuki *Kenzo Sakata *Daizaemon Kaze *Hikawa *Chiaki *Takeshi Koumoto *Joichiro Nishi *Kinpei Hisamatsu *Tessyo Hori *Tamio Mizutori *Kei Kurono (Resurrected, not part of the mission) Osaka Team *Kazuo Kuwabara *Kyo Hanaki *Hachiro Oka *Anzu Yamasaki *Yasuharu Shimaki *Nobuo Muroya *Sanpei Taira *Tetsuo Hara *Susumu Kimura *Tsuneo Nikaido *Tamiki Katsuragi *Miho Yamanaka *Sumiko Yamada *Hiroo Kitamura *Mahito Terashima *Keiichiro Iwanami *Ayana Shimono *Akio Imagawa *Hiroko Asagami *Kazuhiro Ikehata *Tetsuya Namikawa *Mariko Namikawa *Go Arima * * Summary When it starts, the Osaka team decides to go hunting and kills off most of the Aliens. When going against the three final bosses however, most of them die fighting the Nurarihyon when it refuses to die again and again. Against the Nurarihyon, Kuwabara from the Osaka team decides to screw the rules and have sex with the giant boss, which had turned into several female bodies stuck into a giant humanoid shape. Kato watches in amazement as Kuwabara continues to hump its face.Sadly, the sexual assault fails to kill the Nurarihyon and Kuwabara loses all four of his limbs. Catching him, Kato tells the two random Osaka girls to get him to safety which Kato decides to go back and 1vs1 the boss. During this time, the 700 pointer from the Osaka team shows up in a giant mech and starts to pulverize the giant Bull Alien that was rampaging before. At this point, everyone else on the Tokyo team has escaped the Nurarihyon, except for Sakata, who held back the final boss with his mental abilities at the cost of his life. Meanwhile, Oka punches through the bull/spider Ogre's head and defeats it. The SPF and civilians watch with mouths dropped. Off to the epic standoff between Oka's Hard Suit and the Nurarihyon. While slamming into it with a massive suit-boosted uppercut, Oka yells, "I PLAYED PING PONG!" This blasts off part of the Nurarihyon's skull. Continuing, Oka proceeds to slice off the head and the tails of the boss while explaining that he takes an online karate class. But being the epic boss the Nurarihyon is, it reforms itself into an almagram of random yokais. Using a gun located conveniently in his palm, Oka blasts through the boss yet again. Believing it is over, the Tokyo team advances.....until the boss reforms back into his original form. After being bisected by Oka once again, the Nurarihyon turns its body into a flesh copy of the mech's shape, complete to the blades on his hands. Fighting on equal terms, the Nurarihyon manages to punch Oka's helmet from his mech. Realizing he can't win, Oka stabs the Nurarihyon in the back with his Katana, managing to cut the boss in half once more. He then retreats, saying it's not worth the chance to fight it now. Now Kato sees a final chance, so he picks up his sword to kill it once and for all....only to get tricked as the Nurarihyon turns into a bunch of tiny balls and destroys them. Because the Nurarihyon made Takeshi bleed so badly he looks dead, Kaze gets pissed and decides to beat it in. He challenges it, but it's not interested in him, preferring to fight Oka. Kaze punches upwards, blowing off a piece of its jaw. At this point, the Nurarihyon looks like a dead woman with joints and all broken, and to make it worse, it decides to rip out its innards for another transformation. Deciding to end this, Kaze starts up his punches, and blows its head right off. As it respawns, he restarts his epic assault. Remembering Takeshi, he uses the suit's powers and uses his signature move...to send the entire alien backwards in pieces. As the rest of the Tokyo team take on the remaining parts of its body, Kaze manages to defeat to final piece. Just then, the Tokyo team turns around only to see the Nurarihyon, in all its glory, in another evolved form with blades coming out of his back and arms, and a skull-like face. As Kaze tries again, the Nurarihyon effortlessly punches him in the face, bursting his suit while saying, "You bore me". After this, he leaves, saying he'll be back to finish the Tokyo team off. At this time, the Tokyo team decide to initiate a surprise attack plan, Kato volunteers to be bait, while the rest go and snipe him off. Just then, Anzu hugs Kato, confessing her feelings of love. Forcing Kato to promise the four of them will live together after this, she runs off. And then the Nurarihyon arrives yet again, holding up Oka's severed head and shoulders. Trying to think of something to do and buy time, he asks the Nurarihyon why Gantz is sending them here to fight the aliens. Nurarihyon answers that it's sort of like if someone could be god. Before this can go on, the snipers start their attack and start blowing him away. Unfortunately, Nurarihyon reactivates his eye beams. As Kato runs towards the Osaka Team's Z-Gun, he gets his legs blown off by Nurarihyon. As Kato tries to shoot, however, the Nurarihyon turns to attack---But Anzu intercepts it, saying she'll protect him. As she's cut into two by the beams, Kato, crying, prepares to attack. And then the vampire (Host Samurai) cuts him in half with his katana. Mustering his strength, Kato blasts the Nurarihyon again and again with the Z-gun, finally killing the 100 pointer Nurarihyon. As the transfer begins, everyone notes that it's over. Bawling, the Virgin cries as he promises to Kato to revive Anzu for him. As the transfer ends, the scores indicate that the majority of them got some points, Cherry AKA Sakurai gets his name changed to "Not a cherry anymore", Hoi Hoi the panda got 40, and Kato finally uses his 100 points to revive Kurono Kei. Survivors Tokyo Team *Kato Masaru *Sakurai Hiroto *Reika Shimohira *Hoi Hoi *Inaba Kouki *Yoshikazu Suzuki *Daizaemon Kaze *Hikawa *Chiaki *Takeshi Koumoto *Joichiro Nishi Osaka Team *Kazuo Kuwabara *Miho Yamanaka *Sumiko Yamada *Tsuneo Nikaido Equipment X-Gun Y-Gun Z-Gun Gantz Mech Flying Gantz Bike Regular Gantz Bike Advanced Gantz Suit Trivia -It is implied Sakurai lost his virginity this arc Category:Gantz missions